


A Week with You.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Week of Orwal [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Swearing, Tattoos, mermaid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week filled with Dwalin and Ori fluff, smut and shenanigans....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Masks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori attends the annual dwarf masquerade ball where he is expected to find his one...

Ori sat uncomfortably at his brothers dressing table as his eldest brother stood behind him with a silver comb that he was brushing effortlessly through Ori’s auburn hair, Ori squeaked slightly as his brother hooked a knot in the comb and gave a harsh tug to untangle it, Ori looked in the mirror and looked at his grey haired brother before he sighed.

“Dori, were you nervous before your first courting ball?” Ori asked quickly and Dori stopped yanking at his hair with the comb for a moment.

“No, I wasn’t nervous.” Dori stated before he sighed. “I was absolutely terrified.”

“What if none of the other dwarves like me?” Ori asked quickly, his hands wringing together nervously and Dori placed the silver comb in front of Ori and began to fix a braid in his hair.

“Don’t be ridiculous Ori, I’m sure someone will find you absolutely delightful.” Dori promised and Ori smiled slightly, he knew he wouldn’t meet anyone tonight because after all those years of his brothers disappearing for the night to go to the courting ball they never once returned with a potential suitor, well except for Nori, but they weren’t suitors as such more like one night flings. Dori had scolded the star haired dwarf about such things but Nori didn’t take notice he would rather have a fun night tumbling between sheets than live a lifetime of happiness with a possible consort, and as the years rolled by and Ori finally came of age the young scribe lost all hope of him and his brothers finding their ones especially after the devastating reputation their mother left behind and Nori continued to carry on. Ori was pulled from his thoughts when Dori placed something in his hands and he looked down with a small smile before watching Dori walk away.

“Now put that on and come down stairs or we’ll be late.” Dori said before he flourished out of the room with his long courting gowns on, Ori had avoided the wearing of gowns for the courting ball and instead decided on wearing his normal clothes but there was one tradition Ori could not avoid.

Ori gently placed the mask over his nose and eyes, the mask was chosen by the leaders of the family and since Dori was now the elder of the family he had chose Ori’s mask for him this evening, Ori carefully tied the silk ribbon around the back of his head that kept the mask in place and sighed, the fluttering in his stomach only increasing as he got to his feet and walked out of his brothers chamber room and down the stairs.

\----

Dwalin brushed his beard into place with his hand, not bothering much on his appearance for this evening, after twenty years of the courting ball and never meeting someone he would truly want to spend the rest of his life with Dwalin had given up on them. Balin forced him to go every year in an attempt to make Dwalin more social and kind but it was all for nought and if it was up to Dwalin he would rather spend this night training at the dwarven arena as it would be free from other dwarves as the empty headed youngens would be at the ball trying to woo any of the young dwarrowdams or dwarrowmen partaking in the whole pointless dance.

Dwalin wasn’t much of a dancer, nor was he romantic, he wasn’t much of a talker either or affectionate. He was a muscle laden warrior with tattoos and scars which was hardly the teddy bear people wanted to cuddle up with in bed, he knew he would never be a good consort or husband to anyone so he hated that his brother insisted that he go ‘just in case’.

“Are you ready brother?” Balin called from outside his chamber door and Dwalin growled to himself as he pulled his mask from its stand on his desk.

“Aye, I’ll be right out.” Dwalin called in reply before he looked at the small broken mirror in the corner of the room and quickly strung the mask around his head, brushing the fur of the mask in its proper direction before stepping out of his chamber room door.

\----

Ori fidgeted awkwardly in the corner of the ballroom, Nori had left them and ran towards the far end of the hall to do mahal knows what, or rather who. Then Dori had gone off with some of the elderly dwarves with the promise that he’d return soon. Not soon enough in Ori’s opinion as he stood at the end of the hall and looked on at the ocean of dwarves, all wearing different masks in the form of animals with different gowns billowing around them, Ori scanned the crowd and instantly saw Nori with his mask placed to the side as he passionately kissed one of the miners Ori had met before, Bofur his name was or something along those lines.

Ori looked at Nori’s mask now, he had always liked his brothers masks, Dori’s took the form of a silver owl for when he was young he showed great intelligence but also strength and a great white owl certainly showed his eldest brothers soul without a doubt, Nori’s took the form of a bright orange fox, which in the mask you could see Nori’s eyes gleam mischievously and almost mystically their mother had selected the colour of the fur on the mask to identically match Nori’s hair. Again Ori believed that the mask symbolised his brother perfectly.

Ori continued to scan the crowd until he saw the king, Thorin Durin sat on his throne with the heirs sat at his sides, the two princes were giggling to themselves and Ori took in the details of their masks, the king wore the mask of a mountain lion, the mask wide and covering his whole face with the fur of the mask blending with his thick raven locks, a mask such as that was obviously worthy of the wise and majestic king, the heir prince (who was named Fili) was a lion cub, of course, with his blond hair matching the fur on his mask, the prince’s cub mask stretched only over his eyes with small ears on the frame, next to him sat his younger brother the second prince of Erebor (named Kili) his mask took the form of a wolf cub, the fur on his mask was fluffy and stuck up in all different directions much like the brunet strands that had been lovingly tucked behind the mask, the princes practically bounced beside the stock king but Ori’s eyes were not focused on them, they were focused on the tall muscled bear masked dwarf beside them.

\----

Dwalin looked over at the desperate dwarves in front of him with a sneer, it was all just a mash of furred brightly coloured masks and over the top gowns for both man and woman, his brother had gone off with the same grey owl dwarf that he always went off with and Dwalin scanned the crowd to see the thief he had arrested on many occasions rutting against a miner with a tilted hat on his head and Dwalin swore if they didn’t stop soon he would march over there and throw the dwarves out, he stood beside the princes who were giggling with one another quietly and exchanging jokes about the fashion sense of some dwarves, Dwalin wasn’t interested in that conversation but it was better than standing in the centre of the ballroom like a complete idiot. But then something changed, Dwalin scanned the crowd again and this time came into eye contact with a small dwarf that he had never seen here before, the small dwarf was wearing a grey mask that stretched over his eyes and down his cheeks, bearing only his soft looking lips, the mask was obviously in the form of a sweet little mouse and Dwalin had never seen one like it before his eyes grew wide behind his own black haired mask and hoped no one noticed as he watched the small dwarf quickly move back through the crowd, getting further away from him and before Dwain knew what was happening he was running down the steps of the throne and shoving his way through the crowd.

\----

Ori walked quickly back through the crowd when he had been caught looking at the large dwarf and he had ran with his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment through the crowd, he just wanted to find Dori and go home because he knew if he told his elder brother what happened he was sure that he would take him home so they could have a nice cup of tea and forget about this whole evening.

“Wait!” A loud voice called clearly over the talk of other dwarves and the sound of sweet music, Ori turned on his heel and saw the bear dwarf marching quickly through the crowd, Ori squeaked in fear and continued to run before he reached the open doors of the ball room and ran outside into the garden of Erebor that had been lit with candled lanterns. Ori ran to the garden and hoped he would lose the large dwarf in the maze of hedges and stone walls.

Dwalin panted as he reached the balcony to the gardens, he paused there for a moment before he caught a glimpse of auburn hair in the moonlight before he chased the dwarf, the light from the lanterns showering the hedges in a soft rounded light as he turned the corner and saw the small dwarf leaning against one of the stone walls as he tried to catch his breath.

“Excuse me!” Dwalin called as he quickly approached the mouse dwarf which caused the small dwarf to jump slight and Dwalin thought he was going to run away until he grabbed the dwarfs’ hand.

“I-I’m sorry, I need to go.” Ori tried but the bear dwarf was having none of it as he stepped closer.

“But I don’t even know your name?” Dwalin tried and the mouse let out a slight squeak as he moved closer.

“I- I’m Ori.” Ori squeaked nervously unsure if the sharing of names was allowed at this type of thing because the tradition of the masks were to keep the appearance of the dwarves hidden until they thought it was safe to take it off and reveal themselves to the other without the judgement of their looks once they actually got to know each other with their masks on they would take it off and show the intended their true selves.

“Ori,” The bear dwarf repeated with a slight smile that was obvious beneath the dwarfs mask and it caused Ori to blush brightly under his own mask. “Beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Ori said with a smile and the bear dwarf looked him up and down which caused Ori to lose most of his sudden confidence. “An- and what is your name?”

“Dwalin Fundin, at yer service.” The bear dwarf- Dwalin- replied and Ori giggled slightly as the large dwarf tucked one of the braids Dori had carefully made in his hair behind his ear and Ori looked up into the dwarfs bright blue eyes as he placed his hands on this thick chest before both dwarves hesitantly leaned forward and pressed their lips together, a spark instantly lighting between them.

Ori ran his hands up the larger dwarfs chest and over his shoulders before around the back of his bare head to search for the piece of ribbon that he could undo, Dwalin copied the action and cupped both his hands behind Ori’s head as they kissed deeply and gently tugged at the silky ribbon keeping Ori’s face hidden.

Ori pulled back once he knew the ribbon was untied and broke the kiss with a gentle slick sound and Dwalin opened his eyes now and looked down at his little mouse to see his lips a blushing shade of red, Dwalin took Ori’s mask between his hands and gently pulled at it, the ribbon sliding undone behind his head, once it was removed Dwalin dropped it to the floor as Ori did the same to his, they met eyes again and Dwalin’s breath left his chest in a silent gasp at the sight of the dwarf.

“Yer so beautiful,” Dwalin said as he ran his hand through Ori’s hair again and tugged him close so the next words would pass over the small dwarfs’ lips. “I wish to marry ye’ right now.”

Ori giggled breathlessly and blushed brightly before he replied.

“I don’t think my brothers would much approve of that.” Ori breathed and Dwalin grunted as he tangled his fingers further into Ori’s auburn hair.

“Ye’ got a lot of brothers?” Dwalin asked curiously and Ori hummed slightly as he ran his lips over Dwalin’s.

“Just two,” Ori replied simply. “Both my elders, both very protective.”

“Mahal help me.” Dwalin grunted before he placed his lips over Ori’s again and began pressing his tongue into the smallers’ mouth, he knew he would have to deal with the lad’s brothers sooner or later but he decided later, completely content with spending this moment with his new found one, and on the floor below them laid the masks, the bear and the mouse both so strong in their own ways but together they made the perfect pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Let the fun begin! Tell me what you think??))


	2. Water.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Ori take a bath and Ori has a secret...

Dwalin sat low in the water and allowed his head to drop back against the side of the shore, the company had finally made it down the Carrock and Dwalin had been sent out to get some fire wood but instead he stumbled upon a slowly flowing river, Dwalin had dove his hand into the crystal water and it was warm, he had then stripped off his clothes and dove into the river before the rest of the company found him and the warm river. Dwalin rubbed the dirt from his face before focusing the dirt that was on his chest and the injuries that surrounded it, he had a nasty fall on the tree that caused a branch to slam into his chest and then he had to face down some of the Orcs so their king would survive and then he was caught between the claws of those eagles, all in all he was a bit worse for wear and he felt incredibly tired but he wasn’t going to start complaining.

A bush suddenly rustled behind the large dwarf and he spun in the water before he dove under the water so only his eyes appeared over the rips of the water.

“A river.” The gentle voice said to themselves in surprise before the dwarf crouched near the side of the river and plunged the fingertips of a knit covered hand into the water and pulled it back with a contented sigh, the small dwarf then straightened his back and looked up in both directions of the river before pulling his jumper over his head, Dwalin wanted to make himself known he truly did but he was silent in the water as he swayed his arms gently to keep himself afloat.

Ori quickly pulled off his undershirt and then unbuckled the belt of his trousers, Dwalin knew he should have made himself known now but something in his gut was beginning to stir and he swam silently to a hoar of rocks as he watched the scribe get undressed, he knew Ori was beautiful but when he was like this, unknowingly taking his clothes off in front of Dwalin, the guard just couldn’t look away.

Ori now bent over as he removed his undergarments and Dwalin grew wide eyed at the sight of Ori’s round arse standing out as soft curves in the moons gentle light, something stirred in Dwalin’s gut again and he sank lower against the rocks, watching as the scribe now stood up and stepped slowly into the water, his body growing accustomed to the warm temperature as he got deeper into the water, the scribe then dove under the water and appeared a few feet away a few moments later with a contented sigh as he brushed his hair that had come undone back with both his hands.

Dwalin swallowed thickly and tried to think of a way of getting out without the scribe noticing and screaming at him, which would alert his elder brothers who were no doubt nearby who would then come running to their baby brothers cry and beat Dwalin until he was nothing more than a naked pulp on the side of the riverbed.

Dwalin swam carefully around the rocks, keeping his eyes on Ori so he could make a quick dive should the scribe notice him, but it was all too soon when Ori turned as he must of upset the waves and the scribe felt it, the scribe squeaked slightly in surprise and jumped back at the sight of Dwalin before smiling when he realised who it was.

“Master Dwalin, what are you doing in here?” Ori asked with a kind smile and once again words failed Dwalin.

“I-I was just bathing, an- and now I’m clean so I’m going to get out.” Dwalin said quickly before he made a dash for the shore but Ori caught up to him in a few simple stokes of the waves and grasped Dwalin’s wrist as the large dwarf tried to jump out of the river.

“Would you mind keeping me company?” Ori asked with a bright smile and Dwalin made an idiotic sound, that sounded a lot like a cat with a hairball.

“No- well, I-I mean I could if ye’ wanted lad.” Dwalin choked and Ori tugged him back into the water.

Dwalin floated awkwardly next to Ori as the scribe watched himself, the large dwarf finding interest in a nearby tree instead of the delight that was the sight of a naked Ori.

“Could you wash my back for me please?” Ori asked with an innocent smile and Dwalin nodded like an idiot as the scribe passed him a bar of soap.

Dwalin lathered up the soap between his hands before rubbing them over Ori’s back, Ori let out a almost sinful sigh and Dwalin had to stop himself from moaning at the sigh as he rubbed the dirt from Ori’s back with his hands.

Ori smiled to himself as he got the large dwarf to scrub his back for him, he knew Dwalin was in the river all along and he knew the guard had watched him while he undressed, which Ori found in both parts arousing and flattering, he had always liked Dwalin with that rugged voice and large hands that could kill a hundred Orcs and goblins yet felt so gentle on his skin and it made Ori smile at the thought that he could wrap the large dwarf around his finger with a few innocent smiles and some polite questions.

Dwalin continued to rub down Ori’s back and neck until the scribe turned around and smiled at him, which caused Dwalin to startle slightly.

“Would you like me to wash you Master Dwalin?” Ori asked and Dwalin shivered slightly.

“Ah no, I think I’m alright lad.” Dwalin said awkwardly before Ori took a calculated step towards him.

“Is there anything else I could do to assist you then, Dwalin?” Ori continued as he rested a hand on Dwalin’s shoulder and Dwalin’s mind blanked for a moment to cherish the warmth of Ori’s hand on him and the use of his first name without the added ‘Master’ that had been absorbed into the scribes head since he was a boy due to his eldest brothers need for politeness.

“I’m- no I-I think I’m alright.” Dwalin stuttered and Ori sighed before making his way back to the sure, quickly pulling a towel around himself once he did and turned back to Dwalin with his usual smile.

“Are you not coming out, Dwalin?” Ori asked with a concerned look and Dwalin shook his head.

“Not yet lad,” Dwalin croaked, his voice was far too deep. “I’ll be with ye’ in a moment.”

Ori nodded once then and picked up his clothes, Dwalin noticed then the small inked pattern on the scribes lower back, _a tattoo!? When did the little dwarf get a tattoo? Does Dori know, by gods if he did he would flip._

 The small dwarf looked at the guard still in the water again before making his way back to the campsite, leaving Dwalin in the water, the guard let out a shaky breath in relief as he watched the little minx walk away and decided to stay in the river a little bit longer and hope the now chilling water could do anything to urge the sudden arousal he felt stir between his legs, Dwalin smiled to himself sometimes he hated that scribe, other times not so much and this was one of those hating moments.

\----

Ori hummed to himself as he helped Bombur serve up some stew into small wooden bowls, the large guard had eventually gotten out of the water and was now helping Ori serve dinner to the rest of the dwarves who were sat around a large fire on the bottom of the Carrock. Ori smiled to the large dwarf who was walking behind him, obviously believing he had gotten the last laugh over the guard, but Dwalin smiled in return as they walked towards Ori’s brothers and Balin with bowls in each of their hand before Dwalin leaned forward slightly and let out a low whisper.

“So does Mama Dori know about yer tattoo?”

Ori choked a gasp and spun on his heels which caused Dwalin to trip up, sending the guards bowls flying and landing on both Dori and Balin who was sat nearby, Dori jumped up instantly with a squawk and Balin followed.

“Oh very graceful Dwalin!” Balin shouted, for once losing his temper since the journey began.

Dwalin snorted a slight laugh and looked back to see Ori trying to hide a laugh behind his mitted hand, even Nori was cackling even when he had some chunks of the meaty stew in his star shaped hair.

Dori huffed and marched off with Balin quick to follow as they went to go clean their clothes up and Dwalin continued to chuckle until Ori kneeled down next to him and began collecting the now empty bowls and gathering some of the chunks of stew into them.

“If you tell my brothers I’ll be-” Ori whispered and Dwalin raised an eyebrow at him.

“Ye’ll be what? Be sent to bed early?” Dwalin asked mockingly and Ori frowned at him slightly.

“Please, just don’t say anything.” Ori hissed before he got to his feet and marched away, Dwalin looked up now to see Nori whose eyebrows were raised slightly, obviously not hearing the conversation that just occurred.

“Nice hands.” Nori said mockingly before turning back to lighting his pipe, Dwalin grabbed the now empty bowls and retreated back to Bombur who instantly put the bowls into a tub of soapy water and threw a cloth at Dwalin, ordering him to clean them before walking away and Dwalin sighed before he followed his orders and cleaned the bowls.

\----

Later that night Dwalin spotted Ori sat on the edge of the river, wading his feet gently in the water, Dwalin took a seat next to him and Ori turned his head away slightly when he saw who it was from the corner of his eye and pouted.

“Oh Ori, I was just teasing ye’ earlier.” Dwalin said as he nudged the scribe gently with his shoulder and Ori didn’t look back at him. “I think yer tattoos rather...sexy.”

Ori looked back at Dwalin now and smiled slightly.

“Really?” Ori asked, a blush spreading over his cheeks and freckled nose.

“Of course, but I didn’t see it properly.” Dwalin said as he gently wrapped a hand around Ori’s waist. “Maybe ye’ could show me again sometime.”

“Is now alright?” Ori asked, his blush spreading further over his face and creeping down his neck and Dwalin himself felt a slight blush appear behind his beard.

“If ye’ like.” Dwalin replied with a grin and before he knew it they were both naked in the water again, Ori running his now bear hands over Dwalin’s thick and tattooed chest.

“And what’s that?” Ori asked as his slim finger circled a dark area of Dwalin’s chest with a lascivious smile and Dwalin hissed slightly at the feeling before replying.

“It’s the dark eagle, it’s dedicated to my fortieth year in the guardship.” Dwalin explained and Ori made an impressed sound.

“It’s very beautiful.” Ori replied before tracing his fingers over Dwalin’s chiselled tattooed arms before Dwalin spun him slightly and pressed his fingers to Ori’s tattoo on his lower back.

“What’s yers?” Dwalin asked as he poked gently at the inked flesh.

“It’s dedicated to my tenth year in transcribing.” Ori replied weakly as Dwalin’s hands continued to caress his lower back. The tattoo was large and Dwalin was shook that neither of the Ri’s had noticed it yet, it was a long quill taking centre on Ori’s back between a swirl of small inked words and pictures, it was very creative and Dwalin had never experienced a tattoo like it.

“It’s beautiful lad.” Dwalin said truthfully and Ori smiled to himself before bushes rustled nearby and outburst his elder brother.

“Oh mahal above! Ori! Get out of that river right now!” Dori squawked and Ori huffed before he followed his brothers’ orders and climbed out of the river, keeping his front to his brothers as his brother wrapped a towel around him to guard him from Dwalin’s scanning eyes.

“Goodnight Master Dwalin.” Dori snapped before he marched off with Ori’s wrist in his grip as he walked away, Ori looked back at Dwalin and shook his head slightly with a small smile on his face and Dwalin grinned back before he waved at the scribe.

Dwalin was lifting himself from the river a few moments later until he heard a shrill voice in the distance, “Ori Rison! What in the name of the maker is that on your back!” and Dwalin would be lying if he said he hadn’t laughed so hard he fell back into the river and later if he snuck away with Ori in the night to continue their tattoo inspections well no one would know would they.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Better put this up before I leave for school so ta dah!!))


	3. Ceremony.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori takes part in the great 'heat race' and Dwalin is there to help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Don't like Omegaverse, do not read.))

Ori sat anxiously, biting his lips, and leaning on the edge of his bed as he waited for his brothers to return from their errands, to make sure they had everything prepared for Ori’s day of heat. The young scribe had finally came of age and had revealed to be an omega, Nori and Dori were both thrilled and more than slightly terrified at the prospect of their baby brother being an omega, therefore able to bear a child. However, being both alphas they were well aware that it was a common belief that omegas were meant to be treated as lower forms in their race, used only to breed once every six months and serve their alphas like some worthless slave, but Ori hoped he was above that, but he was terrified as tomorrow would be the heat race which was absolutely dishonourable in Ori’s mind and any alpha that supported the act should be hung from the tallest tower in Erebor by his knot.

The heat race was a run for a collection of omegas, who were finally old enough to be claimed and were entering their first heat. The omegas would have a five minute head start before the unmated alphas would be released, then if an omega was caught they would be claimed right there in the field. It was despicable and Ori wanted no part of it. But, he had no choice, so his brothers were currently gathering supplies and ointments that would rid Ori’s scent, then he would be harder for the alphas to find. Ori hoped this race would be different, nobody deserved it, omegas were talented and bright and Ori hoped that they could one day cause a new perspective on the omega situation and maybe he could change the constriction that was held over the special breed of dwarves.

Ori lay back on the sheets and writhed slightly as the heat coming from his lower half intensified, which caused the scribe to squeak as he pulled covers around himself. The scribe continued to do this until there was a gentle knock at the door, interrupting his wriggling. Ori slowly got up from his bed with his covers still tucked around his naked body as he pulled the door open thinking it would be his brothers, but it was to reveal his friend and alpha Dwalin Fundin. The large alpha smiled slightly and Ori gawked at him and tucked his sheets tighter around himself as he tried to ignore Dwalin’s current delicious scent, the alpha smelled like metal forged fires, battle warn warmth and... _Chocolate chip cookies?_ Dwalin’s favourites as Ori recalled, which Ori found unexpectedly sweet.

“Dwalin, what are you doing here? It is my heating time,” Ori explained but he doubted he would need to tell Dwalin that as his scent must have been stronger than had ever been before. “M-my brothers will go mad if they find out you were here.”

“I-I just wanted to talk to ye’ lad.” Dwalin replied and Ori hesitated for a moment before inviting the large alpha inside. The alpha took a seat on the edge of his bed and by the gods Ori wished he hadn’t now he was going to have to get the alphas scent out before his brothers got home, which would require even more effort than Ori was willing to give at this moment in time.

Ori sat on the edge of the bed next to Dwalin and expected him to talk first but the alpha smelled nervous and the tension was thick in the room. Ori had to admit he admired the alphas resistance most alphas would have jumped on him the moment they entered his chamber but Dwalin was different and Ori liked that. The large guard wrung his hands together nervously before taking a deep breath and finally talking.

“I heard it was yer heat run tomorrow, is that true?” Dwalin questioned and Ori nodded slightly, his fear most likely eminent in his eyes.

“Yes,” Ori replied before straightening his back. “But I’m not afraid.”

Dwalin smiled slightly at the courage of the young scribe, he had always admired the scribe and now he just proved again that the small dwarf was not to be looked at as weak. Dwalin placed a finger under Ori’s chin and gently tilted his head up as he smiled at the scribe.

“I know yer not lad,” Dwalin sighed as he gently cupped Ori’s cheek and the scribe blushed deeply, either from his touch or the oncoming heat, the guard did not know. “But I’m afraid for ye’.”

Ori didn’t respond instead just looked at the alpha who sighed deeply and made an attempt at explaining himself.

“I’m running tomorrow, Ori, as ye’ know I am unmated, but am still in the prime of my life and as such my ruts coming on tomorrow. However, all I need to know is that ye’ are safe, no matter what.” Dwalin explained before he sighed and closed his eyes, trying to imagine how his next sentence would turn out. “Promise me?”

“Promise you what?” Ori asked with eyes littered in confusion and Dwalin swallowed thickly.

“Promise me ye’ will stay out of harms way until I get to ye’.” Dwalin stated as he tucked one of Ori’s braids behind his rounded ear. “There is a hut on the north side of the forest, get there and stay there until I arrive.”

Ori didn’t respond again and waited for Dwalin to continue, the alpha was incredibly close to him now with one hand placed on his cloth covered hip, the other on his cheek as he rubbed his calloused thumb across Ori’s high cheekbone.

 “Ye’ get there quickly and I promise I will get to ye’ as soon as I can, the place is stocked with medicine and food, ye’ll be safe there, I swear.” Dwalin finished before he gently placed his forehead to Ori’s.

“Why are you telling me all this?” Ori asked, only realising now that his own hands were caressing Dwalin’s broad and slowly lifting chest. He couldn't deny how much his heart had longed for this, for Dwalin to be so close to him and holding him in comfort.

“Be- because I care about ye’ Ori, a lot.” Dwalin replied and Ori’s eyes widened before he pulled back slightly, not realising he had even gotten so close to the guard. Ori coughed awkwardly not sure how to continue this conversation, fortunately he didn’t have to as his eldest brother barged into his chambers, focusing on a bottle in his hands. Dwalin jumped away instantly and placed his hands in his own lap and Ori found himself missing the gentle touch.

“Alright Ori, I got you soothing herbs, scentless herbs, and speed increasing he-” Dori finally looked up and almost screamed at the sight of his baby brother wrapped in his sheets and the leader of the dwarven guard sat next to him. “Holy mahal above! Master Fundin what are you doing in here? Nori! Nori!”

The star haired dwarfs’ footsteps came loudly down the hallway and he soon appeared in the doorway behind his stunned grey haired brother, his jaw falling open instantly.

“What’s he doin’ here!?” Nori asked as he jabbed a dagger in Dwalin’s direction and the guard coolly slipped off the bed and got to his feet, trying to avoid the glares of the brothers.

“Brothers, this is not what it looks like.” Ori said as he tightened the sheet around himself and got to his feet.

“I was just giving Ori some advice for his run tomorrow, and I hope he remembers it.” Dwalin said with a wink at Ori and the scribe nodded once to the guard before the alpha nudged past the brothers and out of the small house, Nori following him to make sure he had left.

“What was all that about?” Dori asked once he heard the front door slam closed and Ori shrugged slightly.

“He was just giving me some advice as he said.” Ori stated simply, deciding not to tell his brothers the plan in case they were to object.

“I am sure.” Dori replied before he placed a large glass of water to Ori’s bedside as the scribe climbed into his starched bed sheets, the grey haired dwarf then fished two of each tablet out of his array of bags and placed them next to the drink. “Now drink them up.”

Ori did as he was told and took the soothers willingly before his eldest brother kissed his forehead.

“Goodnight Ori.” Dori sighed before tucking his brother in, he hadn’t done that since Ori was a baby and of course the scribe wouldn’t deny his elder brother this moment.

Dori then nodded once to him before moving to leave the room, blowing the candles out that flickered against the dark walls on his way. Nori wished his brother good rest before they closed the door and Ori watched the moon out of his window, thinking back on Dwalin’s words and forming a plan in his own mind before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

\----

The next day Dori and Nori woke their younger brother up and allowed him to bathe, before taking him to the market centre. He was taken from his brothers as soon as he arrived and was thrown into, what was nothing more than, a cage filled with worried looking omegas. Ori wouldn’t dare look back at his brothers because he knew Dori would be crying and Nori would be trying to console him.

Ori felt uncomfortable as the alphas, who were well prepared for the race, circled around the cage like a Warg would around a meaty carcass. Ori glared at them in return and growled, until he saw Dwalin shuffling between the alphas looking more than slightly agitated at the rest of the drooling beasts. In the usual fashion, both breeds were skimpily dressed, Ori wearing nothing but a thin tunic and soft, short undergarments that Dori had cleaned especially for today in an attempt to relax Ori. Ori appreciated it he truly did, he knew his brother cared much about him. However, he found himself forgetting he was clothed at all when he noticed Dwalin was wearing even less, only a thin pair of trousers and no shirt which showed his muscled chest glistening in the hot Erebor sun.

The whole market smelled like hormones from both omega and alphas alike and it wasn’t long until the cage door was opened, a relieved cry and a few startled shrieks followed. Then a blaring horn rattled though the sky and Ori was almost trampled by fleeing omega dwarves.

Once Ori was out of the cage he got instantly off the track and headed towards the north, fishing a small compass from his pocket as he did. Dwalin had said he should go to find the safe hut but Ori knew his scent was still strong from the adrenaline pumping through his body, so he would be an easy chase and scent for the alphas to follow.

He tried to stay low in the brush in an attempt to rid some of his scent in the leaves. Ori remembered then that he had been given a five minute start and no one would be chasing him until the blare of a horn, but before he knew what was happening the loud hum of the horn ran through the air and struck him to his bones as he heard joyous cheers and soon a stampeding sound of feet. Ori took in a deep breath before he ran in the opposite direction of the noise, another advantage of being an omega was the ability to run faster than any and many omegas were able to outwit their opponents as most of the alphas were incredibly dense and incredibly heavy on their feet.

Ori soon grew tired from the running and stopped with his hands holding his stitching ribs, he panted before his nose perked up at a scent that didn’t smell friendly nor did it smell like cookies. Ori scanned the area around him and grabbed the slingshot he had packed in his tunic for his own protection, the omegas ears twitched at the sound of rustling coming from behind him and Ori quickly turned before he moved and climbed up a large tree nearby _(a tactic his thieving brother had informed him about)_ sitting on a thick branch as he did.

Ori watched as a large alpha appeared from what seemed like nowhere and began sniffing the air.

“Where are ya’, omega scum.” The dwarf growled and began pawing at tracks in the dirt that Ori had left behind. “Come on, I can smell ya’ must be gagging for it.”

Ori growled to himself before he slowly reached across the branch of the tree in search of something he could fire at the wretched dwarf, his hand soon came into contact with a pine cone, Ori loaded it into the sling of his weapon and pulled back slightly.

“Come on omega, yar so desperate ya’ll have any knot offered before ya’.” The dwarf continued to growl as he circled around the tree and Ori had had quite enough of that.

The scribe pulled the sling back further before firing it, hitting the dwarf squared in the back of the head with a soft thwack and sure enough the dwarf fell forward on the floor in a state of unconsciousness. Ori smiled to himself as he strapped the slingshot back to his tunic belt and slid down the tree, taking this opportunity to step over the unconscious body in high spirits as he continued on his way.

\----

It only took Ori a few more hours to find the hut in the woods and he sighed in relief, his legs feeling tired and his heat was getting stronger. He stumbled through the door of the hut to see the fire already lit in the cabin but it was fading so Ori knew it had been set a few hours before. The scribe quickly threw a small wooden log onto the fire and poked it until the dying embers of the fire relit and began to caress the wood.

Ori moaned as he felt his heat grow but he fought against it, he was more than an omega, he was more than the animalistic needs that cracked through him at this moment in time, he could fight this.

The front door of the hut suddenly slammed open and Ori scrambled to ready his slingshot but he lowered it quickly at the sound of a familiarly soothing voice.

“Easy there Ori.” The voice said and Ori smiled slightly. “It’s just me.”

Dwalin suddenly appeared then in the doorway of the front room, and smiled in relief at the sight of the small dwarf dwarf. The scribe tried focus to focus on a relieved smile but he found himself gasping at the sight of a bleeding Dwalin.

“Dwalin, what happened?” Ori asked as he quickly jumped to his feet before the large dwarf shrugged him off.

“Some of the other alphas were getting a bit aggressive, don’t worry lad ye’ should have seen them.” Dwalin said with a slight grin before the smile faded and he grabbed his pained ribs as he fell, his adrenaline now fading. Ori was quick to his feet and supported the injured alpha to the nearby sofa and laid him there, Dwalin groaned in pain and Ori quickly got to his feet and ran to the kitchen and quickly ransacked the cupboards in search of something, _anything_ , for the alpha.

Ori soon found a wad of bandages and some green supplements he recognised as pain killers. Ori then quickly filled a glass with water and ran back into the main room where Dwalin was now wheezing in pain and Ori tried to straighten his pain induced wrinkles with his warm hand.

“Now, I need you to lean back Dwalin,” Ori said comfortingly. “This might sting a little.”

Dwalin grumbled slightly before Ori pressed the painkillers to his lips before the large alpha swallowed them dry. The scribe then carefully but quickly wrapped the bandages around Dwalin’s scratched torso, the alpha winced at the touch but huffed in relief as the pain faded away slightly with help from Ori’s gentle hands and the painkillers now effecting his body.

“Ori, are ye’ okay?” Dwalin asked in total concern and Ori smiled slightly.

“Of course I am, it’s you I’m more worried about.” Ori confessed and Dwalin chuckled.

“It’s just a scratch, lad.” Dwalin replied before he leaned forward to comfortingly rest his forehead to Ori’s, the small dwarf laughed breathlessly and nuzzled back. However, the surreal moment was over before it even began, as the door burst open and in ran another bleeding alpha. This one looking worse than Dwalin and twice as angry. Dwalin shoved Ori behind his back as he got to his feet with a pained groan, before the other alpha struck him in the jaw but Dwalin stood unmoving.

“Fundinson.” The dwarf growled and Ori realised it was one of Dwalin’s colleagues in the guardship, a brutish dwarf who always got far too handsy with omegas. Ori remembered he had to give the dwarf a few deserved slaps across the face when he had grabbed him from behind in the libraries. Ori detested the dwarf and judging by Dwalin’s stance he did too. “Give me that omega bitch.”

If it was any other alpha Ori would have been handed over in a second, maybe even shared, but Dwalin instead growled at the dwarf and shoved Ori fully behind his back.

“Ye’ll have to kill me first.” Dwalin growled and the dwarf hissed.

“So be it.” The dwarf growled before throwing a fist at Dwalin.

Dwalin pushed Ori back at the same time as throwing out his arm to block the blow from the other alpha. Ori fell back and landed on a nearby chair before he looked up to see Dwalin and the alpha throwing violent punches at one another and yelling at each other in a language that made Ori’s skin itch. However, beneath the fear Ori felt he was feeling slightly aroused at the thought of Dwalin defending his honour, even when he knew he shouldn’t because Dwalin was his friend and was no way interested in a small omega like him.

Ori quickly grabbed his slingshot that laid forgotten at to his side as he pulled a pebble out of his tunic pockets before he pulled back the sling and fired the stone at the alpha, the dwarf looked back at him with harsh and darkened eyes.

Dwalin suddenly tripped over a small wooden table as he tried to wrestle the other alpha to the ground, giving the taller alpha ample time to grab Ori’s ankle as the scribe tried to quickly crawl away. The scribe instantly lashed out at the alpha dwarf and kicked him hard, but the alpha caught Ori beneath his body and the scribe shrieked before he attempted to give the alpha a strong punch to the jaw.

“I like ‘em feisty.” The alpha said as he licked up Ori’s neck which made the scribe squirm and try to push the alpha off. He continued to punch the alpha but he didn’t move instead the alpha quickly tried to untie his own briefs. Ori screamed, which obviously alerted Dwalin as the large guard grabbed the other alpha and pulled him off Ori, giving the small dward time to crawl away and gather any kind of weapon, the only thing nearby was a large wooden ladle, Ori grabbed it and held it to his chest.

“Ye’ dirt son of an orc!” Dwalin shouted down as he bit the other dwarfs ear, the other alpha letting out a strangled howl. “I’ll teach ye’ for touching my mate!”

 _‘Mate’?_ The word replayed in Ori’s mind, Dwalin had called him his mate. Ori watched as Dwalin managed to wrestle the alpha out of the room and out of the wooden hut.

Ori sighed in relief before he held his legs together at the familiar slick feeling between his legs. It wasn’t long until a battle tired Dwalin returned, wiping his hand over his split bottom lip, which now trickled red.

Ori dropped his wooden spoon from his chest instantly and ran over to the alpha as he slammed the door closed angrily. Ori practically jumped on Dwalin, kissing his forehead tenderly in thanks and nuzzling him. Ori couldn’t control himself, but Dwalin didn’t seem to mind and the guard grunted and grumbled before Ori moved to feel him over for any injuries.

“Knew I should ‘ave locked that door.” Dwalin stated with a slight huff and Ori smiled. The adrenaline rush from the moments past faded which left Ori feeling sick as he suddenly felt a pain in his lower half and clutched his middle with a cry of pain as he sank to the floor and Dwalin straightened up immediately, ignoring his own pain to help the small omega.

“Wha- what is it?” Dwalin asked before he sniffed at the pale expanse of Ori’s neck and noticed that Ori’s scent had changed and his pupils were now covering the usual brown expanses of his beautiful eyes.

“Come, there’s a room in the back where ye’ can rest.” Dwalin stated as he pulled a wobbling Ori from the floor into his arms. He quickly carried him into the back bedroom before placing the scribe onto the soft large bed. Ori smiled dizzily and raised a hand to cup Dwalin’s cheek, which caught the large dwarf off guard.

“You have a very fair face, Dwalin.” Ori stated softly and Dwalin chuckled before he began tucking Ori into the crisp sheets of the bed and Ori smiled as it reminded him of his eldest brother. Ori realised then that beyond the urges of his heat he felt his heart swelling but it turned into pain as Dwalin began to leave him, the scribe shot a hand out from beneath the sheets and grabbed the guard’s hand, causing him to spin on his heel and look back at the scribe.

“Hush now, lad.” Dwalin soothed as he brushed Ori’s auburn fringe from out of his eyes, he had to control himself as that fight with the other alpha had intensified his rut and Ori just smelled too mahal damned good. He smelled like ink and honey and everything good in Dwalin’s mind and _how dare that other alpha think he could come in here and try to claim what was rightfully Dwalin’s!_ Dwalin shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts.

“Dwalin.” Ori croaked before he started to complain. “I’m thirsty, an- and it’s too hot and I feel s- so empty.”

Dwalin could only solve about two of those three problems as he got up quickly from the bed and stumbled slightly as he practically ran out of the chamber room door, _he was far smoother last night, what in the name of the maker happened?_

Dwalin quickly filled a glass under the tap before he moved to another drawer and pulled out a cloth before dampening it under the cool running tap.

“Dwalin.” Ori called weakly from the chamber room and Dwalin placed everything else he needed on a silver tray.

“I’ll be right there Ori, jus- just try to relax!” Dwalin called back, almost burning himself on his now lit stove as he quickly warmed up some food he had left the night before, Dwalin then lifted the tray from the side counter and carried it to the room, his eyes instantly being met with a writhing lump under the covers in the middle of the bed.

“Alright, I got everything ye’ need.” Dwalin announced loudly before he fumbled slightly with the tray as he placed it on the side table nearby.  “See, I got ye’ some water, a wet cloth, some food, everything an omega needs for their heat.”

Ori peeked up from under the sheets and Dwalin could see Ori’s cheeks flushed red with arousal, Dwalin distracted himself by picking up the wet cloth and dabbing it over the scribes visible forehead and Ori moaned slightly causing Dwalin’s hand to retract back as he tried to ignore the arousal swirling in his gut.

“Is ther- there anything else ye’ would be needing, lad?” Dwalin asked as he focused on the tray and not on Ori, _anywhere other than Ori._

“Only your company Dwalin.” Ori replied with an airy giggle and Dwalin chuckled slightly before he felt a hot hand cover his own.

“Look, lad, I- I don’t think I should be in here, It’s just- I-” Dwalin began to stutter and Ori smiled.

“Dwalin,” Ori breathed now, causing the large alpha to be silent as he caressed a thumb over Dwalin’s rough knuckles. “Do you think, after all this is over, do you think you would be interested in me? In being my mate?”

Dwalin froze now and faltered before he smiled slightly and leaned down to whisper in Ori’s ear.

“I’ve always been interested in ye’, Ori.” Dwalin stated before he pressed his lips over Ori’s and as one thing led to another the pair were soon tumbling between the sheets as the night progressed. Dwalin was suddenly between the scribes legs and rubbing his hands over Ori’s pale body, as he kissed and bit at his neck and Ori gently tilted his head into the pillows as he allowed his alpha to dominate him and before the night was out, they were mated.

Dwalin slept as he waited for another wave of Ori’s heat, his knot still tucked in the scribes entrance as he slept, but Ori was wide awake and was gently caressing the sleeping dwarfs beard and smiled when the dwarf he was tugging suddenly snuggled closer and wrapped his wide arms protectively around his small scribe. Ori continued to card his fingers through the large dwarfs greying beard before the alpha rested his forehead against Ori’s and breathed in his now mates comforting scent.

“Did ye’ think today would ever end like this?” Dwalin asked as he nuzzled his nose gently to Ori’s own.

“Never.” Ori replied truthfully before he smiled. “But I am glad it did.”

Dwalin smiled and from the distance the coupled heard a loud horn and the run was over, Ori sighed in relief and snuggled into Dwalin’s chest and made an oath to himself that tomorrow he would get himself cleaned up and see his brothers to reassure them he was fine before he and his consort would go to the king himself and try to get this whole heat run put to rest once and for all even though it brought something so great into his life Ori’s heart just ached for those who didn’t have someone to love them like he knew Dwalin loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry it's so long... I got a bit carried away... sorry!! Tell me what you think??))


	4. Sharing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin decides he needs to share the rest of his life with the one dwarf he's always loved...

Dwalin fiddled nervously with the velvet box in his hands, he had been courting Ori since they had returned to Erebor and rid the mountain of the fire breathing dragon and now under the night of the crescent moon in the garden of Bombur’s flourishing restaurant Dwalin was going to ask his scribe to share the rest of his life with him, the question is how did this sudden decision come about, Dwain Fundin the dwarf who had taken an oath to himself when he was first starting the guardship that he would never be tied down was now planning on proposing to an unsuspecting dwarf that he had fallen in love with over the course of a life risking journey, the answer to this question was what occurred during that very day.

_...Ten hours earlier..._

“What do ye’ mean yer going to Moria!?” Dwalin asked his lover as they ate their breakfast together like they did every day in the large dining hall with the rest of the company, Dwalin’s sudden outburst startled the company and they looked over to the couple, especially Ori’s brothers who glared at Dwalin for yelling at Ori, Ori excused himself from the table and Dwalin grunted a sort of excuse as he got up from the table nosily and chased after Ori.

“When were ye’ exactly planning on telling me ye’ were leaving?” Dwalin asked as he followed the scribe out of the hall and into a large hallway and Ori huffed.

“This morning, that’s why I told you.” Ori sighed in reply and Dwalin made multiple annoyed noises until words returned to him.

“Wh- Why are ye’ leaving? Is it something I did? Do ye’ not want to be with me anymore?” Dwalin questioned and Ori stopped before he turned to Dwalin and gently took the larger dwarfs hand between his two small ones.

“Dwalin, it has nothing to do with you, you are a perfect consort and I love you,” Ori said as he pressed a gentle kiss to Dwalin’s cheek but Dwalin sensed a ‘but’coming. “But,” _and there it was._ “But Balin asked me first to do the scribing when they reclaim the kingdom and I promised I would.”

“Oh so this is all Balin’s fault?!” Dwalin growled now, curse his bloated windbag of an older brother he was going to have words with him, loud angry words.

“No, do not blame your brother for this,” Ori scolded and Dwalin pouted slightly. “It’s only a three month trip Dwalin, I’ll be back so soon you won’t even know I was gone.”

That was untrue and Dwalin knew it, he always knew when Ori was gone from his side.

“But Ori, that place is dangerous,” Dwalin warned, he had fought over the ground of Moria more times than he could count and he wouldn’t believe for a moment that the goblins and Orcs that dwelled in those halls had suddenly vanished. “There are mines so deep not even the bravest dwarves dare enter them in fear of a beast that lay deep inside them.”

“Dwalin, I’m sure it’s perfectly safe.” Ori started and Dwalin only then realised that he had been walking the whole time they were talking and Ori had held his hand all the way until they reached their front door. “Balin is a wise dwarf and wouldn’t walk needlessly into danger.”

Dwalin scoffed at that.

“Balin isn’t wise, wide perhaps, but certainly not wise.” Dwalin replied and Ori laughed then slightly before he pressed his lips to Dwalin’s.

“I need to get ready now, and you need to get to work.” Ori stated before he pressed his lips to Dwalin’s once more. “I’ll see you tonight.”

With that Ori ducked back into their shared home and Dwalin hitched his axes higher on his back and grumbled to himself as he marched down the hall, he wasn’t going into work today he was going to find his overweight brother and give him a good talking to ( _Read as- beat him until he saw sense_ ).

\----

“Balin!” Dwalin shouted as he walked into his elder brothers study and as usual Balin was sat over his desk with his spectacles on.

“Ah brother, I was wondering when you were going to drop by, Thorin told me about your little childish outburst at the breakfast table this morning.” Balin said coolly as he took his spectacles off from the bridge of his wide nose and folded them before storing them in his pocket.

“Childish outburst!?” Dwalin snapped at his brother. “Ye’ would have an outburst too if someone ye’ thought ye’ could trust was taking yer consort away to some dangerous pit filled with goblins and trolls!”

“Oh Dwalin, you are being dramatic.” Balin said with an eye roll.

“I’m dramatic!” Dwalin shouted before he reached into his brothers’ shirt pocket and pulled out the spectacles his bloated brother was just wearing. “Balin, ye’ have perfect vision!”

Balin huffed at this and took the glasses from his brother before the large dwarf had the chance to break them in his strong grip, he folded them then placed them on his desk before he gestured to a chair opposite his desk and Dwalin grumbled as he sat down, finding the leather chair difficult to sit in with his axes still strapped to his back.

“Why are ye’ even taking Moria to begin with? It’s useless land.” Dwalin asked and Balin huffed before he leaned back in his own leather chair.

“It won’t be useless land once we harvest our first crops from them.” Balin replied simply and now it was Dwalin’s turn to huff.

“Yer acting like such a child.” Dwalin grumbled rubbing a calloused hand over his tired face.

“Because I’m dealing with a child.” Balin replied and Dwalin glared at him.

“All I’m asking is for ye’ to consider taking another scribe.” Dwalin said now with a frown at his brother. “There are hundreds of them, why take mine?”

“There are hundreds of scribes but none as good as your consort.” Balin reassured but it didn’t comfort Dwalin at all instead it fuelled his anger further.

“Yer not taking him and that is final.” Dwalin said as he slammed his fist onto the desk and Balin rolled his eyes again like they were on a constant cycle.

“He can make up his own mind can he not?” Balin sighed as he leaned back in his chair with his arms folded and Dwalin faltered slightly.

“Yes he can, but as his one I should be at least involved in some of his decisions.” Dwalin stated and Balin raised an eyebrow at him.

“Your one? I do not see a ring on his finger.” Balin said now and that cut Dwalin low, the larger dwarf glared at his pudgy brother and growled.

“We only just started courting.”

“Oh yes, how long has it been now?” Balin asked putting on a fake thought process. “Oh yes two years of courting, surprisingly long for a dwarf.”

“We’re taking it slow.” Dwalin growled in reply and Balin huffed.

“Shame it didn’t take you as long to bed him.” Balin replied snippily and Dwalin fought the common urge to punch his brother in the nose.

“It takes time for love to grow.” Dwalin said in reply, feeling slightly proud of his poetic retort, but Balin only shrugged.

“Oh please, you’ve been in love with him ever since Bag end and haven’t stopped since.” Balin sighed with a head shake and Dwalin didn’t reply as his brother continued.

“All I’m saying brother is if you were to wed you would stand a better chance of keeping him with you, if only you were to buck up your ideas, finally face your fears and marry him already.” Balin started and Dwalin looked up at him now to see his brother smiling warmly, _he hated it when Balin was right._

“Just give me some time.” Dwalin pleaded and Balin shook his head in consideration and Dwalin gave him a pleading look.

“I can only give you the rest of the day Dwalin, for we leave tonight.” Balin stated and Dwalin growled slightly.

“Balin, come on, I need longer than that.” Dwalin replied and Balin sighed.

“I can’t give you any longer brother.” Balin stated and Dwalin huffed before he lifted one of his axes from the holders on his back.

“I didn’t want to have to do this Balin, but I appear to have no other choice.” Dwalin sighed and Balin’s eyes widened when his ruthless brother ran a thumb over his axe blade before he took something out of his pack that Balin hadn’t even noticed he’d brought in.

“Give me another day or the diploma gets it!” Dwalin said as he lifted a framed picture from the bag and held it next to his axe, Balin squawked instantly, his brothers pride had always been his flaw and what other way would he demonstrate that pride other than frame the diploma he received for all his studies.

“Dwalin, put that down!” Balin shouted but Dwalin held it away.

“Think fast brother.” Dwalin stated as he placed the frame on the floor and swung his axe over his back like he would when about to attack an enemy.

“Alright, alright, just one more day.” Balin cried and Dwalin lowered his axe closer to the diploma. “Two! Two more days just for mahals sake don’t!”

Dwalin smiled smugly before he picked up the framed pride and threw it towards his brother before giving him his thanks and marching out of the room.

\-----

Dwalin within the next few hours, planned his table at Bombur’s, asked the permission of Nori and Dori to marry their brother ( _that took up nearly half his day_ ) and made himself look more than slightly presentable, and that’s where the story begins, the strong Dwalin Fundin working up a panic over his proposal to his scribe that he had always loved and will love for the rest of his life. He had requested Bombur shut the back of the restaurant off as there was a small garden outside that would be perfect for this, Bombur had of course agreed and Dwalin had promised to pay him double. The garden was quiet and beautiful, Dwalin had spent some time getting it all ready with petals scattered in a path to the table and candles all around him that flickered in glass orbs he asked Bofur to make that very day, the craftsman had happily obliged and had even thrown in a glass set of wine flutes with it, Dwalin had been planning this for quite some time and the news of Moria only now ignited the real need to finally do it, Dwalin had even took the time to find a nice suit in change of his usual fur and leather outfit, the guard rubbed his sweating hands together nervously before he heard the door to the restaurant open and looked up as he knew only one other dwarf would be in tonight, he saw Ori instantly whose eyes were wide as he looked around the garden at the glass orbs that glow coloured light and the petals of roses leading him towards his consort, Dwalin got to his feet instantly and smiled to Ori who looked more than slightly surprised.

“Dwalin, what is all this about?” Ori asked, suddenly feeling embarrassed that he was still in ink covered clothes as he did not get the memo that dinner was going to be a grand affair.

“What? Can I not treat my beautiful consort to a bit of luxury?” Dwalin asked before he pulled slightly at his suddenly too tight tie and Ori smiled at him before carefully placing his scrolls to the side before Dwalin pulled his chair out for him and Ori took a seat with a thankful smile to Dwalin, Dwalin then quickly ran to his side of the table and took a seat on his chair, his hands still wringing together nervously before he took a deep breath and took both or Ori’s into his.

“Ori, ye’ know I’m not good with these kinds of things.” Dwalin started and Ori nodded reassuringly. “But ye’ must know that I love ye’ and I would do anything to prove that to ye’.”

Ori blushed slightly and Dwalin wasn’t able to find his words again.

“And- I- I mean ye’ are my one an- and- _uh_ \- well I wanted to ask ye’ something.” Dwalin stuttered which caused Ori to smile brightly and Dwalin faltered again, _mahal this was going to be harder than he thought._

“Yes, Dwalin?” Or pressed and Dwalin swallowed thickly, realising he had paused for far too long.

“Well, ye’ know that I care deeply about ye’ and I can’t believe everyday when I wake up that I have such a beautiful and intelligent creature at my side, and- _um_ \- I would like to wake up like that every day, for- for the rest of my life.” Dwalin explained and Ori froze slightly until Dwalin cleared his throat and continued.

“And I know now that I wouldn’t want to share my life with anyone else,” Dwalin stated before he rubbed his thumb soothingly over Ori’s pale knuckles. “Except for ye’, and I don’t think I could ever leave yer side, and I hope ye’ feel the same.”

Dwalin slipped off his chair then and got onto one knee and heard Ori gasp, followed by giggles and quick hushes coming from a nearby bush and Dwalin cursed to himself, he knew none of the company could keep quiet about this. Dwalin focused Ori once again and breathed deeply.

“And I hope that we could share a life together, no matter what happens.” Dwalin took another deep breath. “So that’s why, Ori son of the Ri, I wish to ask ye’ if I could have ye’ in every way, as a friend, a lover and a husband.”

Dwalin flicked open the velvet box that he had stashed into his pocket and smiled widely at the scribe who looked completely surprised, in a good way.

“Ori, will ye’ marry me?” Dwalin asked almost too quickly but Ori lunged forward then and threw his arms around the guard, sending them both tumbling back.

“Yes, Dwalin, yes I’ll marry you!” Ori exclaimed as he showered Dwalin in loving kisses.

“Really?” Dwalin asked into a kiss with disbelief.

“Really.” Ori replied and pulled Dwalin closer by the front of his pristine shirt and before Dwalin knew what was happening a loud cheer echoed from nearby hedges and out jumped the company, including the hobbit who both Dwalin and Ori believed they were to never see again after the battle, the company dove onto them and gave them a clustered hug, the princes ruffling Ori’s auburn hair with their hands and the elders patting the pair on the back while Dori hung onto his youngest brothers back as he sobbed and Nori gave Dwalin a brief warning that Dwalin had agreed to,  and in the distance from the corner of his eye Dwalin saw his wise brother standing on the edge of the celebration with a proud smile on his face and his blue eyes twinkling with unshed tears because no matter how much Dwalin irritated him he was his baby brother and he would always love him no matter what.

Dwalin cried the next day when his brother left for Moria with a group of fine dwarves and the company medic Oin but Ori was there to dry those tears, he had sworn to stay behind with Dwalin and another scribe was sent with Dwalin’s brother and he was happy, Dwalin was happy and in the next few months he would marry his Ori and they would remain together until the days of end, and when he received the letter from Moria in the years that followed of his brothers demise he cried again too, but in his heart he was happy as Ori clutched onto him tightly and soothed the large dwarf that cried into the scribes soft braids and he knew that Balin would always be happy, as long as he was in his heart because what good was a heart, if it was not used for sharing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Whoa look at that angsty ending... sorry people!!))


	5. Bubbles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori's washing dishes when he suddenly spots a moving box...

Ori huffed to himself as he cleaned the dishes that were left by the kitchen sink, he had filled the cold tub with warm bubbly water and had dunked them in the young man watched the rain trickle down the window that sat in front of the sink before he heard a sudden soft whimpering sound from coming outside the window, Ori ignored the sound believing it was a leaking pipe or something before he turned back to the dirty dishes. It wasn’t long until he heard the whimper again and looked out the window to see a cardboard box he had put out there a few days ago shaking slightly. Ori wiped his hands dry on a towel before pulling on his rain coat hung up by the door and quickly pulled on his trainers before stepping into the rain, his hood covering his short auburn hair as he went out to the back guardian where the box was still moving slightly.

Ori slowly kneeled next to the box and tilted it up slowly to see a small animal he realised instantly was a puppy was curled up on the other side, shaking slightly with its ears tucked low and Ori felt his heart ache slightly at the scene before he reached towards the puppy and rubbed its furred head gently, the sleeping puppy looking up with bleary eyes at the touch and yawned slightly.

“Hello there.” Ori said softly, not noticing the rain that was soaking through his jacket, the puppy pressed gently into Ori’s touch before getting to his paws and trotting gently over to Ori who instantly tucked him up into his jacket before getting to his feet and quickly running back inside the warm house.

\----

"Ori, are ye’ home!” Dwalin called as he dumped his bag to the side and kicked off his polished shoes before removing his over coat and looking around the living room for his little roommate, Ori had moved in with Dwalin after the older man’s colleague Thorin (who had worked with Dwalin on the police force for ten years) had moved out with his boyfriend and soon to be fiancé Bilbo Baggins, Ori had applied for residency a week later and Dwalin decided to let him stay, the younger man was working as an author for children’s books and stayed at home most of the time on his laptop which was where all his ideas were saved, Dwalin really liked his new roommate even more than he was willing to admit to anyone, besides Thorin of course.

Dwalin was shocked when he didn’t immediately see his little roommate in the living room so he called his name again.

“Dwalin?” The Ori’s distant voice called back and Dwalin called back in reply before there was a sudden sound of feet running down the hall until he saw Ori skidding along the floor in his mismatched socks causing Dwalin to smile at him slightly in greeting.

“Dwalin, I have something I want to show you.” Ori said before he grabbed Dwalin’s wrists and began tugging him towards his respected bedroom, and by the gods Dwalin certainly liked this game, especially the view of Ori’s denim clad arse as he was lead to the small mans room.

The small man opened the door and allowed Dwalin in before he closed the door with a quiet click, Dwalin instantly noticed a few blankets moving about on the bed and made a move for the mace on his belt but Ori raised a hand for him to stop and he instantly did before Ori lead him over to the bed before pulling the covers off to reveal a small puppy.

“Ori, where did ye’ find it?” Dwalin asked immediately as he looked at the pup who was currently rolling uncaringly on the blankets, making funny sniffing sounds and wagging his short tail.

“First of all it’s a girl.” Ori stated and Dwalin glared at him before folding his arms over his chest. “Secondly she’s a bulldog, two weeks old I believe.”

“I’m serious, Ori.” Dwalin stated now. “Where did ye’ find i- her?”

“In that little box outside, you know the one I put out there a couple days ago.” Ori replied simply and Dwalin rubbed his temples with one hand.

“Ori, yer not going to keep him-” Dwalin began but Ori grabbed the puppy and held it defensively to his chest, the puppy instantly licking Ori’s chin.

“But Dwalin, she won’t be any trouble!” Ori protested. “I had Oin round and he said she was perfectly healthy and since she doesn’t have a collar she’s probably a stray.”

“Oin’s a doctor, not a vet.” Dwalin replied to Ori’s pout and he groaned slightly as Ori gave him a bright look.

“No, he trained for three years to be a vet before deciding to become a doctor!” Ori exclaimed like he had just won a prize. “You would know that if you actually talked to people.”

Dwalin continued to grumble and Ori lifted the wrinkly puppy and held it up to the police officers face.

“Just look at her Dwalin,” Ori said with a pout before he began waving the puppy right in front of Dwalin’s face. “She reminded me of you.”

Dwalin felt slightly offended by that because the puppy in front of him was a wrinkly little thing with floppy ears and a constant look of tiredness on her face but the pup began sniffing his face and licking at his beard and nose.

“Aw look, she likes you!” Ori said and Dwalin sighed in defeat as the pup continued to lick him, it wasn’t affection the dog was portraying it was hunger for the crumbs of the sausage roll Dwalin had earlier that he didn’t notice was in his beard.

“Fine, ye’ can keep her.” Dwalin grumbled and Ori squealed gleefully before crushing Dwalin in a hug, the puppy placed between them, still avidly licking at Dwalin’s beard. “But if I see a single speck of shit on my rug she will be out on the street again.”

“I promise Dwalin, she will not defile your rugs.” Ori said with a giggle before he placed the puppy back on his bed, who instantly bounded off towards the pillows at the end of the bed. Dwalin turned then and began walking out of the room before he paused and looked back at Ori.

“What did ye’ name her?” Dwalin asked curiously as he spotted Ori now sat on the bed, rubbing the puppy’s belly.

“Bubbles.” Ori replied simply and Dwalin furrowed his brow slightly even though he was smiling fondly.

“Bubbles?” Dwalin repeated and Ori looked at him and nodded before the larger man chuckled slightly and closed the door behind him, leaving the small man and his puppy to spend so time alone.

\----

It was less than one month later when Dwalin was laying in bed having sweet dreams about a certain small man with auburn hair did suddenly he feel the wet dripping on his face. The large man opened his eyes painfully to see a bulldog puppy sniffing at his face and dribbling over his face and into his beard. Dwalin let out a loud shout as he sat up, startling the dog and sending her running out of the room quickly on her stumpy legs.

“Ori!” Dwalin shouted as he jumped out of bed and following the path of the puppy because where Bubbles went Ori was sure to be, Dwalin soon arrived in the kitchen where Ori was reading a book with the pup sat on his lap like it hadn’t just been drooling all over Dwalin’s face.

“Good morning, Dwalin.” Ori said naturally and Dwalin grabbed a nearby towel from the rack and began rubbing his still damp face into it.

“I told ye’ to keep that mutt out of my room.” Dwalin growled into the towel and Bubbles barked slightly in resentment and Ori glared at the large man.

“She is not a mutt.” Ori stated as he tickled under the little dogs chin affectionately which made the puppy preen and Dwalin grumbled into the towel, _he wished Ori did that to him once in a while._

“You should probably get dressed; Dori said he was going to swing by today.” Ori stated as he took a sip of tea from his large cup Dwalin groaned at that.

“What a perfectly good way to waste a whole Saturday,” Dwalin grumbled as he threw the towel down. “Entertaining your pompously bloated elder br-”

“Good morning, Mister Fundin.” Dori interrupted from the doorway and Dwalin spun on his heel, not hearing the elder come in, obviously Ori didn’t even because of the way he choked on his sip of tea and Bubble yapping a slight bark on his lap.

“He- Hello Mister Rison.” Dwalin choked and the elderly man looked him up and down making Dwalin realise he was wearing only a shirt and a pair of boxers. The police officer held his hand over his... _‘Personal area’_ and Dori rolled his eyes.

“Will you be getting dressed anytime soon, Mister Fundin?” Dori asked condescendingly and Dwalin grunted with a slight nod before quickly walking back to his room, giving Ori ample time to look at the fabric covered arse as Dwalin ran away in shame.

“Wonderful taste in suitors, Ori.” Dori said sarcastically once he heard Dwalin’s bedroom door slam, the elder man poured himself a cup of tea and Ori rolled his eyes.

“Dwalin is not my... _suitor_.” Ori stated the word feeling odd on his tongue.

“Oh please,” Dori replied as he rolled his eyes and sipped daintily at his tea, brushing his grey hair back with one hand as he did. “He is obviously smitten with you.”

Ori scoffed slightly and got to his feet to make some breakfast, Bubbles flopping to the floor as he did before he began following him quickly.

“I mean why else would he let you keep that mongrel.” Dori said gesturing to Bubbles who was sat patiently at Ori’s ankles, obviously waiting for the bacon that Ori was cooking in a pan to finish up.

“She’s not a mongrel,” Ori protested with a frown as he chucked a cooked sausage in Bubbles direction. “She’s completely healthy.”

Bubbles caught the sausage between her mouth and lifted her head proudly before she walked off with the sausage between her jaws to go eat it in her bed, Ori smiled as he watched his little pup who seemed to be growing more and more by the day before turning back to focus on making himself and Dwalin some breakfast.

\----

Later that month Ori returned late from work, he had been at a book signing and then had met up with some old friends, they instantly swarmed him and begged him to come get a drink with them and who was Ori to deny, even if the only drink he had through the night was orange juice or lemonade.

Ori pulled his bag off his shoulder and placed his keys on the side before walking in the living room, smiling instantly at the sigh before him.

Bubbles curled up on Dwalin’s chest, the large man was still in his work clothes and the television was still on so obviously he had got home and just collapsed on the sofa most likely with Bubbles already on his chest as she was sleeping soundly and both of them were snoring loudly. Ori smiled to himself as he walked over to the sleeping pair and wrapped his arms around his puppy before lifting her off Dwalin’s chest, the police officer noticing instantly and feeling over his chest in search of the small dog, Ori giggled slightly before he placed a still sleeping Bubbles back on his chest, Dwalin’s face soothing instantly and arms coming to wrap around the small puppy, who licked his face in return, Ori smiled again before walking towards his room, leaving the sleeping man and his puppy to rest.

\----

A few days later Ori took bubbles to a local dog park and Dwalin had joined them, the older man acted like he didn’t care about the small pup but Ori noticed all the times Dwalin sat on the sofa watching some boring crime show and petting the pup gently beside him or all the times Dwalin’s bacon seemed to suddenly vanish from his plate and appeared in the small dogs mouth.

Either way Dwalin had agreed to come along and Ori had even bought along a picnic for them to share, they found the perfect spot on top of a small hill with a large tree to keep them shaded, Bubbles had found the spot of course, she always did.

“So what did ye’ actually bring?” Dwalin asked as he lifted small paper plates from the bag and set out three due to natural habit, Bubbles was laying in the grass nearby and sniffing at a ladybug that was settled in the grass.

“Well, I made sandwiches, got some crisps, some lemonade and-” Ori lifted a large round shaped piece of food wrapped in tin foil and opened a corner.

“Ye’ got cookies!?” Dwalin said excitedly, if there was anything Dwalin loved more than his work _(which he loved a lot)_ it would be cookies.

“Yes, I made them myself.” Ori said proudly and Dwalin grinned before Bubbles began sniffing at the plate and wagging her short tail.

“Did I forget to mention that Bubbles likes cookies too?” Ori asked with an innocent smile and Dwalin shot the pup a glare which was returned with larger puppy eyes then even Ori could make.

“Fine, but I get first dibs on them.” Dwalin stated as he took the plate of cookies and Bubbles barked slightly in agreement and wagged her tail even more.

It wasn’t long until they had consumed all the food and Bubbles began tugging at the edge of the blanket they had set down to eat on with little growls and Dwalin smiled as he watched before he returned to laying on his back next to Ori.

“What do ye’ think would’ve happened to her if you hadn’t have found her?” Dwalin asked suddenly and Ori looked at him with a slightly sad face.

“I don’t even want to think about it.” The small man stated and Dwalin nodded.

“I- I’m sorry, Ori, I didn’t mean to make ye’ upset.” Dwalin grumbled truthfully and Ori smiled at him.

“I think she’s brought us closer.” Ori stated and Dwalin nodded in agreement.

“Aye, I mean we were close to begin with, who wouldn’t be close to ye’ when ye’ look as beautiful as ye’ do.” Dwalin blabbered before clasping a hand over his mouth as Ori looked at him with a slightly quirked brow.

“You think I’m beautiful?” Ori asked and Dwalin sat up instantly.

“I mean yes, that is the general analysis of yer face Ori,” Dwalin said awkwardly which made Ori giggle slightly. “It’s lovely, it’s a nice face.”

“Thank you Dwalin.” Ori said now with a faint blush on his cheeks. “You have a nice face too.”

Dwalin chuckled to himself before looking at Ori who was now sat up with him, Dwalin swallowed thickly before cupping Ori’s cheek gently with a large calloused hand and quickly pressing his lips to the small mans, Ori hadn’t pushed him away and instead had brought him closer to himself, it would have lasted longer, had Bubbles not begin chewing his jeans, Dwalin had tried to kick the puppy off but that only influenced the puppy to chew more, Dwalin had broke the kiss with a protesting Ori and turned his attention on the small wrinkled dog who instantly leapt into his arm and began licking his face, leaving a flushed Ori to giggle beside them.

\----

Later that night Ori had taken Dwalin to his bed where the large man had completely ravished the smaller man then they had fallen asleep in one another arms, the large man was first to wake up and stretched over to wrap his arms around the smaller man when he instantly came into contact with a slobbery and furred face. Dwalin’s eyes eased open to see Bubbles panting slightly before giving a long lick up Dwalin’s face with her tongue, the police officer grumbled and tried to somehow crawl around the small dog to spoon himself behind Ori but she was basically a furry tree stump until someone made a fuss over her so Dwalin stayed where he was and watched the pale ceiling before he felt a weight lift from the other side of the bed beyond bubbles and before he knew it Ori was sneaking into his side of the bed and curling up on the small sliver of mattress next to him and Dwalin smiled to himself before kissing his two loves that were curled up to his side, he kissed Ori gently on the top of his head before pecking a quick kiss to Bubbles moist nose, it twitched slightly before she sneezed, waking herself up in the process and covering Dwalin’s face in wet mist, Dwalin groaned before turning on the side and cuddled Ori closer to him, well at least this love didn’t sneeze on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( This is totally cheating... sorry!!))


	6. Music.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin needs to find his one so they can make sweet music with one another...

Dwalin grumbled to himself as he hoisted his axes over his back, he had spent all day on the dusty training ground in the front halls of Erebor and had received some decent hits from the younger dwarves he was forced to train and had endured some annoying jesting from the princes of Erebor. Dwalin continued to growl as he marched down the emerald hall until he froze, his ears sharpening to the sound that was vibrating off the shimmering walls.

The gentle sound of a piano was echoing from further down the hall and straight into Dwalin’s heart, the song made him sway slightly on the spot until he began following the sound, the precise movement of piano keys making his heart dance to the soft beat it made Dwalin forget the harshness of the day and the amount of life that still rang through the old halls of the dwarf kingdom. The large dwarf soon arrived in a golden room with chimes and candles lighting the room as the candles glittered off the alleys of instruments and strange machines of music that Dwalin had never witnessed before. Dwalin heard the gentle piano music even more now as he got closer to the source of it before he saw the vision between the flickering light of candles and between the heavy bars of the chimes.

A dwarf that appeared much younger than the old guard was sat before the pearly keys of the piano and his mitted hands gently glided against the ivory as the strings inside the piano strummed the gentle tune, the boy didn’t look how Dwalin imagined but at the same time his face was all too familiar to the vision he had in his head of the enchanting pianist, the young dwarf wore a large knitted jumper that matched the mitts that encased his talented hands and his hair was an auburn that shined like polished ambers in the glowing lights of the candles, the young dwarf was obviously small under his thick jumped as his face was thin and pale skinned that was darkened with a splattering of freckles, freckles Dwain felt the urge to trace with his fingers and then possibly his lips.

Dwalin was stopped from his thoughts when the music suddenly stopped and he heard the small dwarf let out a dreamy sigh before the sound of shuffling paper.

“Ye’ play beautifully.” Dwalin said now when words returned to him and he could see the small dwarf look up in the refection of the chimes before getting up from the piano stool and running in the opposite direction.

Dwalin called out for the dwarf before knocking over a few chimes and finally got close enough to the piano to see the small dwarf was nowhere in sight instead a few pieces of paper were scattered across the floor where the small dwarf had been and suddenly the room felt much darker and lifeless without the gentle sound of a piano bouncing through it off the golden chimes and emerald walls. Dwalin sighed before picking up the pieces of paper and shuffling them before placing them in his bag, maybe he would return tomorrow and maybe the small dwarf would be there and maybe he wouldn’t run away the next time.

\----

As the weeks passed Dwalin walked by and into the golden music room everyday but the candles remained unlit and the room was always cold with the piano sitting lifelessly in the cold corner. Dwalin passed the room every morning on his way to work and every night on his way home but there was still no sight of the talented dwarf and Dwalin grew more frustrated by the day.

This day being one of the worst he had ever had.

He had walked by the room in the morning like he always did and had heard nothing once again so he continued on down the winding hall until he arrived at the training grounds, instantly throwing his axes into their wall holders and his pack down onto the desk with a loud crash and sure enough the princes popped their heads around the side of the door and looked in to find the source of the loud sound and slight grins passed over their features as Dwalin threw himself into his leather chair and rubbed a calloused hand over his tired face as he looked over the music sheets his mysterious pianist had left on that one night a few weeks ago.

“I see you’ve had no luck finding your little musician.” Fili said with his usual cheeky grin before huffing and adding. “Again.”

“Maybe he just doesn’t want to be found?” Kili added unhelpfully and Dwalin rolled his eyes.

“Did I ask ye’ for romantic advice?” Dwalin barked and the princes shrugged in unison.

“It’s hardly romantic advice; you’re stalking the poor lad rather than actually getting a leg over.” Fili replied and Dwalin practically hissed at that.

“What I do outside of this room is none of yer concern.” Dwalin snapped and Kili straightened up now from his crouched position where he was inspecting one of Dwalin’s decorated shields.

“It is our concern if you try to grate us to the ground all day everyday because you’re cranky and have been for the most part celibate for like what? Two? Three months?” Kili added sassily and Dwalin huffed before the door opened again and Thorin walked in with his face in a scroll.

“Uncle, please tell Dwalin he is acting like a foolish love sick elf.” Fili said now to his distracted uncle.

“Dwalin, stop acting like a foolish love sick elf.” Thorin stated as he sat in his chair near the mantel where a fire was burning slightly with his sharp eyes still glued on the parchment of paper in front of his eyes, Dwalin didn’t know who lit that fire but it was always there morning, noon and night while he worked late his brother or one of his servants (mainly the latter) would come in and light it but Dwalin never noticed.

“Ye’ don’t understand.” Dwalin hissed now. “Ye’ didn’t hear it.”

Thorin lifted his gaze from the paper then and looked up with a frown at Dwalin.

“Please don’t tell me you’re talking about that pianist again?” Thorin requested with an eye roll and Dwalin glowered at him as he caressed the inked spots on the creamy paper before the door opened again and a servant walked in carrying a tray of tea though the dwarves would most likely prefer some sort of alcohol.

“Aye, but this is strange, I do not know these markings on this paper, and maybe it could be a note to who he is or where he is but I do not know, it is written in some sort of foreign language.” Dwalin said agitatedly as he glared at the paper before he noticed the small dwarf looking over his shoulder and pouring him a cup of tea at his right.

“Maybe he’s an elf!” Fili laughed before his brother high fived him in victory at the insult.

“Those aren’t elf markings,” A shy voice said over Dwalin’s shoulder but the guard didn’t bother looking up. “Those are music notes.”

The dwarves around the room ignored the distant voice of the servant except for Dwalin who just moved the paper closer to himself and squinted at the splotches accusingly.

“Ye’ sure?” Dwalin snapped still not looking up at the servant.

“Yes, well, pretty sure.” A tea pot suddenly came down with a gently thunk next to Dwalin before slim fingers reached over and began pointing at the page. “See that’s a ‘C’ note because it’s on that bar, and that’s a ‘B’ because it’s on the bar below.”

“Are ye’ a musician?” Dwalin asked now but not really caring about the response he would receive.

“Well, I wouldn’t say musician, more of an enthusiast you see.” The servant said and Dwalin grunted in reply.

“Ye’ are dismissed.” Dwalin said now and waved his hand towards the door, Dwalin could practically hear the servants eyes roll before he sighed and let out a gritted.

“Yes, my lord.”

The servant then grabbed the silver tea tray and began walking out of the room, mumbling under his breath about the rudeness of some dwarves and Dwalin watched him leave before returning to the paper he now knew to be the musical workings of one intelligent dwarf.

\----

Later that day when the moon began to rise and the sun began to set Dwalin sat at the piano in the chime room before pressing his fingers to the keys and playing a rather awful rendition of the gentle song, Dwalin continued to grumble in frustration at his lack of grace when playing an instrument the guard didn’t notice a small shadowy figure behind him, smiling slightly.

Dwalin continued to smack the piano keys and huffed before a pair of mitted hands slinked over his and a head rested on his broad shoulder, Dwalin sat frozen to the spot as the bare fingers pressed over his own and began creating the beautiful music Dwalin had heard a few weeks before.

When the gentle melody was over Dwalin turned on the wooden bench to see the small dwarf smiling at him with gentle auburn locks and bright hazel eyes. _The servant._

“Yer the musician.” Dwalin stated dumbly before the small dwarf cupped Dwalin’s face between his mitted palms.

“More of an enthusiast.” The small dwarf replied with a slight giggle.

“Yer name?” Dwalin asked now.

“Ori.” The dwarf replied.

“Ori.” Dwalin repeated before smiling slightly. “I’m Dwalin.”

“I know.” Ori replied with a slight smile before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the large guards slightly chapped ones, Dwalin twisted his hands into the small dwarfs auburn locks and pulled him in for a deeper lips and around them the chimes began to gently sway and created beautiful music as Ori and Dwalin did the same in their intimate moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tomorrows the last one!! *frowny face*))


	7. Free for All.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid/Sailor Au because of reasons...

Ori swam quickly around the ship wrecked reef, his orange tinted fins propelling him forward as he swam through the water warn boats that were only just beginning to sprout colourful chunks of coral and still contained most of their humans belongings, Ori dug through many off the drawers that were in what he assumed was the captains chambers and pulled out a map of the ship and many small drawings and diary entries.

_‘The maiden voyage of the ‘Firedrake’ has so far been a success, the waters are as crisp and clear as the fresh dew on an early morning flower making the crew feel their spirits lift._

_Arrival in Erebor estimated one week.’_

Ori flipped a few pages forward in the leather bound diary, the merman could not understand all the markings the humans had spent so much time inking down but he would always read them in an attempt to understand the humans odd ways, he had never actually seen a human, well unless you count the pictures that always seemed to appear in the captains lodgings or in little silver lockets of some of the crew members, but Nori had seen them, up close, closer than he and most likely his elder brother Dori even realised.

_‘Three weeks into voyage and the crew have lost all hope, old friends break to new enemies and new enemies break to fresh blood spilt. The water has turned choppy and Erebor is not in sight and appears to be no closer to being in sight as we continue forth into the unknown.’_

Ori flipped to the next page and continued to trace the strange human markings with his fingers.

_‘Waves rise and tip over the decks of the ship and the constant jostling have seemed to turn many men ill, the voyage is a disaster and once again the lust for Erebor and its riches has defeated even the greatest of captains and his crew-’_

The page ended in a splatter of red and water and Ori could assume what had happened to the brave captain and his men, the merman sighed before closing the book and placing it gently back in the drawers before collecting some trinkets that had enticed his interest and stored them in his bag before slowly swimming away.

\----

“Ori.” Dori huffed as soon as Ori sat at the stone table in their carved home and began fiddling with the trinkets he had found in the ship today. “I’ve told you time and time again, you are not allowed to venture near the ship reefs, it’s dangerous.”

“But Nori does it all the time.” Ori protested with a pout as he fiddled with a little silver chain he had found between the cracked boards of the ship.

“ _And_ if Nori swam into the mouth of a shark would you join him?” Dori asked with his hands placed on his hips just above his silver tail.

“I certainly hope he would.” Nori said now as he swam in, his dark blue tail flicking gently behind him. “I’m gonna need someone sweet to take the edge off my sour hide or that sharks gonna have a real problem.”

Ori giggled as he fiddled with a little wooden box he had found and Dori huffed again before he dumped a stone plate in front of Ori with small amounts of food on it.

“Honestly, this is your entire fault.” Dori tutted as he went to serve some food onto a plate for Nori. “It’s your fault that Ori is so curious about those.... _creatures,_ if you had picked a proper profession instead of becoming a siren we might still be able to show our faces in the iron reef.”

“That’s not fair.” Nori stated now as he sat at the table, peeling some sort of shiny red ball with his knife, revealing a white core. “Mother was a siren.”

“Well, yes, but she was-” Dori started but Ori interrupted him.

“What’s that Nori?” Ori asked, making a reach for the strange rounded ball in his brothers’ hands and Nori jumped slightly before looking at it and cutting into it again.

“This, my young one, is an apple.” Nori said as he passed the slice to Ori, who sniffed it hesitantly before licking it gently, his tongue instantly picking up the strange- but still delicious- taste.

“An apple.” Ori repeated and Nori nodded.

“I took it from a passing boat,” Nori explained before he laughed slightly “those buffoons all think they have a chance.”

“A chance at what?” Ori asked with a furrowed brow and Nori opened his mouth to explain but Dori leapt in.

“That’s enough of that for one evening.” Dori said before snatching the red apple from Nori’s hands. “No more stealing from the buffoons.”

“Fine.” Nori huffed before sitting on one of the stone chairs that were tucked around the table before grumbling. “It’s not stealing when they are too distracted to realise its being taken.”

“Why were they distract-”

“I said enough, it is dinner time we will have no further discussion on this subject tonight.”  Dori said interrupting Ori and Nori pouted slightly as he tucked his knife back into the belt that was folded about his waist.

The trio of brothers ate in silence for a few minutes before Ori cleared his throat and excused himself, explaining he was full and got up from the table before grabbing his side bag and swimming towards his room that had been carved in the rocky cave by his mothers many year ago, once Ori swam into the room he gently fished the small trinkets from the cloth bag before placing them on his shells that he had crafted from shells and old pieces of wood.

A dark mist then came over the room and Ori looked out the makeshift window- which was little more than a hole in the side of the cave- to see a wide dark figure passing before the silver light of the moon, Ori looked back and grabbed his rag bag before squeezing through the window and towards the dark silhouette that rested on the oceans dark waves.

\----

Once Ori finally reached the top of the waters he brushed his auburn locks out of his eyes with his hand and looked up with wide eyes at the large boat that was lighting the sky in amber fire, the screams and the smell of smoke impregnating the world around him and the sound of desperate crying was followed by a loud splash as the boat swayed and one of the humans fell over the side of the ship and into the cold water, the screams continued and Ori swam over as quickly as his tinted tail could carry him and delved under the water in search of the human.

Ori caught sight of the creature instantly, the large human sinking quickly in the dark abyss of the deep ocean; Ori swam quickly over to the creature and instantly wrapped his arms around the creatures thick torso and began pulling the lifeless body through the water until he found a safe spot away from the burning ship and falling pieces of wood.

\----

Ori laid the large creature against the sandy shore of a small island and watched as his head lolled to the side. This was the first time Ori had gotten close to a human before and it was quite an experience, the human laying lifeless beneath him was a ruggedly handsome thing with thick muscles covering every inch of his body and a thick beard hiding his face, the humans arms were covered in inked drawings that looked similar to the ones Ori saw in the books of sailors.

Ori gently traced his fingers over the inked markings before running them up the humans thick shoulders then to his face, prodding the bearded cheek of the man as he did before sniffing him gently, the scent was like nothing Ori had every smelt before he smelled like sandy shores and smoke from the fire of the boat it was delectable and Ori continued to sniff him until he grumbled slightly causing Ori to rear back on his tail. He poked the humans face gently to the side and watched as salt water splattered out of his mouth.

Ori shook the humans face in an attempt to rid his furred cheeks of water until he finally coughed all the water up out of his lungs and painfully opened his eyes.

Ori squeaked slightly and moved back, only for his tail to become entangled in a bundle of rope that appeared to have come out of nowhere, the mercreature tried to wriggle free but it only made the rope knot about his fins.

“Whoa, it’s okay, it’s alright.” A gruff voice said and Ori looked up to see the human crawling towards him slightly with his palm raised in peace, and Ori stopped fussing when he gently placed a large hand over his fins and began undoing the rope.

“So, yer the one who saved my life.” The gruff sailor and Ori nodded dumbly. “Do ye’ have a name?”

Ori nodded his head again.

“Do ye’ wanna tell me?” The human asked and Ori nodded once again causing the man to chuckle slightly. “Well, my names Dwalin.”

“Dwa-lin.” Ori repeated, the new word sounding odd on his tongue.

“Aye that’s right, and what’s yer name?” Dwa-lin asked and Ori gulped slightly, the hot air suddenly affecting him and the hot sand burning his scales slightly.

“Dwa-lin.” Ori repeated again and Dwa-lin smiled at him.

“That is what they call me, what is it they call you?” The human asked as he undid the ropes around Ori’s plump tail.

“Ori.” Ori replied shyly as he tried to squirm away once again.

“Ori.” Dwalin repeated and the mercreature nodded again. “It’s a beautiful name.”

“Thank you.” Ori said before he dove back into the water, unknowingly Dwa-lin followed and peaked over the edge of the water as Ori rose from it again.

“I heard so many bad tales of ye’ merfolk,” Dwalin began and Ori tilted his head slightly and his webbed ears twitched. “Why did ye’ save me?”

“Well- I- I saw those other humans, they looked so sad when you fell off the ship.” Ori explained as best he could. “Were they... ‘amily?”

“Aye, they are my family.” Dwalin replied. “Do ye’ have a family?”

“I have my brothers.” Ori stated simply before lowering his head sadly.

“Do ye’ have a father? Or a mother?” Dwalin asked now and Ori raised his head to look the human in the eyes- which he now realised were the same colour as the vibrant moss that grew near his home- and shook his head gently.

“My brother, Nori is a siren,” Ori could visibly see Dwalin wince at that and he tilted his head slightly before continuing. “And Dori is a tinker.”

“And what are ye’?” Dwalin asked and Ori only then realised that his webbed hands were encased in the humans own large warn hands.

“I haven’t found myself yet.” Ori explained with a slight shrug and Dwalin smiled slightly before the mercreature looped his arms around the back of the humans neck and pulled him close and remembered what he saw his brothers doing to a sailor once in a small boat, he leaned up and pressed his lips to the humans own, trying his best to avoid his scruff of beard as he did.

The human mumbled slightly into the... attachment, Ori wasn’t really sure what this was called because Nori had never told him and there was no way in the seven seas that Ori would ask Dori, especially if he found out the gentle lip touch was happening between him and a human.

Ori entangled his webbed fingers behind the hairless head of the human as the man wrapped his arms around Ori’s back and hauled him slightly out of the water and deepen the kiss, the rising sun then began to appear from behind the clouds and Ori broke the kiss to look at it.

From the bottom of the ocean the sun looked so distant and cold but here on the surface world in the arms of a human the sun was warm-and not entirely unpleasant- on his skin and his eyes widened when the sun appeared to be blushing at them as it turned slightly pink.

“Ye’ ever seen the sun rise lad?” Dwalin asked and Ori shook his head gently as he was too busy being hypnotised by the sun to notice the man smiling slightly.

It wasn’t long till Ori knew he had to return home so he gave Dwalin a final parting touch of lips with the promise of meeting him there the next day, the mercreature then returned home with a smile on his face and a song in his heart as he danced through the gentle waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Thanks for reading/commenting/leaving Kudos everyone!!))


End file.
